Grey Goo
Grey Goo is a real-time strategy game developed by Petroglyph Games and published by Grey Box. That game was released in January 23, 2015 for Windows PC. The first campaign of the game takes place on a fictional planet known as Ecosystem 09, and the story centers around the ongoing conflict between three factions and their struggle for co-existence. Gameplay Grey Goo aims to reinvent the modern standard of RTS gaming by placing emphasis on tactics over micro-management. The game contains four unique factions whose functionality and strategies vary significantly from one another. Grey Goo hosts a variety of online, multiplayer features: ranked and unranked matches, competitive leaderboards, and skill-based matchmaking. The game also supports Local Area Network play. Factions *The Beta - A great spacefaring culture, the Beta encounter a dark silence. As it begins to consume them, they flee for survival. They dismantle their last starship to construct a haven on Ecosystem Nine. Their mission: to capitalize on its resources and rebuild their society until they can explore the stars once more. The Beta value speed and mobility. *The Humans - Generations after retiring exploration of the stars, Humanity detects a strange signal coming from a planet across the Galaxy. Containing an echo from Humanity's past, a young scientist leads an excursion to investigate the signal's source. The expedition discovers more than they have prepared for. The Humans are more of a turtling and defensive faction. *The Goo - Created centuries ago by Humanity as an exploration tool to access the inaccessible regions of Space, the Goo has re-emerged from the unknown with a seemingly new purpose; to consume the resources of Ecosystem Nine and ultimately all life in the Galaxy. The Goo focuses on adaptivity and it is capable of effective procedures in both offensive and defensive scenarios. *The Shroud - Also known as the "The Silent Ones", the Shroud destroyed the Beta society and have spread throughout the galaxy, consuming every planet they touch. The Shroud rely on deception and evolve their structures and units. This faction was added in the ''Descent of the Shroud'' DLC. Game modes There are three playable gamemodes for skirmish and multiplayer: *Standard: Destroy the HQ, all factories and Refineries/all Mother Goos (Epic units do not count) *Annihilation: Destroy all units and structures/Mother Goos *Destroy HQ: Destroy the HQ/all Mother Goos (Epic units do not count) Story From every world in the Milky Way, the stars in the night sky tell different stories. However, one constellation is shared by all: Crux. At the center of Crux is Ecosystem Nine, a lone planet where three powerful forces collide. Explored and abandoned by humanity, the lush planet was thought to harbor no intelligent life. Generations after humanity's departure, a lone starship limped into Ecosystem Nine's atmosphere. They were none other than the Morra, or the Beta. Seeking refuge from a war that had nearly exterminated their species, the Beta found a haven in Nine from which they could rebuild their once great society. Little did they know that merely decades after arriving, they would find themselves thrown into the heart of war once again. The first chapter of the Grey Goo saga follows the arrival of the Goo and Humans to Ecosystem Nine. A mysterious signal draws humanity out of its seclusion and puts them face to face with the Beta. As humanity's assumption of universal solitude crumbles around them, the only question remaining is whether these new enemies will kill each other, or be consumed by the Goo before they get the chance to be triumphant. Media Images 2454042-grey_goo_temp_boxart.jpg 1545555 10152065042813789 365666678 n.jpg Grey goo bnr.jpg Grey Goo Concept 08 2.jpg Grey-Goo-Screenshot-08.jpg GG Concept 03 1.jpg GG Concept 01 2.jpg 13312393804 6099793b0a.jpg 13312169273 09eb431068.jpg 13312022895 3d7383322c.jpg Videos Grey Goo Teaser Trailer Grey Goo - Firmament Trailer Grey Goo - Beta Guardians of Legacy Grey Goo - Humans Architects of Destiny Grey Goo Launch Trailer Grey Goo - Goo Agents of Chaos External Links *Official Site *Official Facebook *Official Twitter Category:Content